piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Code of the Pirate Brethren
.]] The '''Code of the Pirate Brethren', also known as the Code of the Order of the Brethren and commonly referred to as the Pirate's Code or simply the Code, was a code of conduct used among pirates. These revered collection of rules were chronicled in the hallowed Pirata Codex, which was kept at Shipwreck Cove. Made up of the great Pirate Lords, the Brethren Court was a governing council with the power to change or add to the Code. The original Pirate Code was set down at the second meeting of the Brethren Court, which included the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew. However, despite the importance many pirates placed on the Code, some saw it as a set of "guidelines" rather than actual rules. History Creating the Code The Code was set down in the classic age of piracyPirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p10-11: "The Pirata Codex" by Morgan and Bartholomew,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black PearlThe Pirates' Guidelines during the second meeting of the Brethren Court.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (junior novelization)Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean It was chronicled in a large book, the Pirata Codex, which would be kept within Shipwreck Cove and protected by the Keeper of the Code.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End One of the requirements to become the Pirate King was that the applicant must swear by the Code. Following the Second Court, the Pirate's Code was used as a code of conduct among pirates. Guidelines , Keeper of the Code.]] Despite governing all pirates, and drawn upon by the Pirate Lords themselves, the Code was seen more as guidelines than actual rules by certain pirates. Hector Barbossa in particular held this belief, though he tended to honor the Pirate Code only when it suited him and further his own ends.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End "Inside the Brethren Court" featurette Elizabeth Swann would later adopt this viewpoint, and recited it to Joshamee Gibbs aboard the Black Pearl. Gibbs in turn cited this philosophy to Jack Sparrow. Jack's father, Captain Teague, took the Code more seriously as Keeper of the Code. Teague insisted that the Code is the law, and would shoot anyone who spoke against it. However, deep down he knows that the real code is in a pirate's heart and comes down to one thing: what a man can do, and what a man can't do, a philosophy he passed on his son. The Pirate's Code with shared adversaries...'.]] Known rules and guidelines of code from the Pirata Codex: *Rule one, befriend others wisely. *The Right of Parlay *Artycle II, Section I, Paragraph VIII (sharing of the spoils) *Artycle II, Section II, Paragraph I (whoever first spotted a treasure-laden ship could choose the best pistol for themselves) *Every crew member is to have an equal share in any treasure found *Any man who falls behind is left behind *An act of war can only be declared by the Pirate King, who would parley with shared adversaries. The King could only be elected by popular vote by all nine Pirate Lords. *Any person who refuses to serve aboard a pirate's ship must die.According to the Pirate Code, Philip must die for refusing to serve Blackbeard. -''On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' pg.33 *Trading for products fair and square mean the seller can do as they like, including resell at profit.Tales of the Code: Wedlocked *The Code calls for pirates to respect their fellows on the account. Knowingly targeting and sinking other pirate ships is strictly forbidden.The Price of Freedom Chapter 2: "Lady Esmeralda" *Killing a surrendered enemy is not allowed.The Price of Freedom Chapter 1: "Fair Winds and Black Ships" The Code also contained strict regulations on eye patch color and peg leg size''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' as well as implying that a pirate never gives another away.Jack Sparrow: Silver Behind the scenes *The Code of the Brethren is partly based on the real ship's articles used by the pirate crews during the 17th and 18th centuries. However, all of the rules and guidelines depicted in Pirates of the Caribbean are entirely fictional. *The name "Code of the Pirate Brethren" came from one of the previous versions of the official POTC website. Like the Pirata Codex, it was mainly referred to as the "Pirate's Code" or simply the "Code". *The mention of the Code in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' video game is anachronistic because the game is set in 1630, several decades before the Code was made. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (game) *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''The Pirates' Guidelines'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' External links * Notes and references Category:Piracy